Dear Future Me
by Laureleaf3
Summary: The seven, Thalia, and Nico. Read letters that they wrote when they were younger. A sweet and sad story.


**Oneshot! Letters from young demigods to their future selves **

* * *

**I Thalia **

Thalia ran through the streets bow and quiver strapped to her back. She looked around this place looked familiar and if she took a right here- Yes there is was,

The safe house

She crawled inside the space from so many years ago. She took out the pizza box she had stolen, the reason why the cops were after her.

She felt around, there should be a flash light somewhere around here….

Her hand gripped something, she pushed a button and a light flickered to life. She felt something beside her and picked it up.

Paper. Not just any paper, letters that she had written many years ago.

Nibbling on her slice of pizza, she angled her flashlight downwards and unfolded one of the pieces of paper.

_Wednesday, May 7th, 2000 _

_Dear future me, _

_Luke says this is stupid but I'm doing it anyway. _

_So anyways if you-I ever read this I just want you to know that this letter contains secrets that even the gods are not aloud to know. _

_Let me begin, right now I'm twelve, trying to get to Camp Half blood. _

Thalia smiled down at the scribbled handwriting. The next paragraph was smudged with dried wet spots from tears

_I have to tell someone this secret so I decided to tell myself, _

_I have started cutting myself. _

Thalia absentmindedly reached down and started rubbing her wrist

_It helps take away the pain when mother hit me and hurt me and Jason _

_Jason _

_I haven't seen him for so long I'm starting to question if he is even alive _

_My next secret. _

_I know something bad is about to happen I can tell, Luke is always on the look out and even little Annabeth is jumpy. _

_I know it has to do with me. _

_We are really close to Camp right now, Luke says maybe about a day and we will be safe. _

_Luke keeps looking at me with sorrow and yesterday he gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry" _

_He knows something I don't _

_We have to go now or the monsters will find us _

_Sincerely _

_Thalia _

Thalia looked down at the paper with shaking hands she quickly refolded it.

She got up and walked out of the small shelter

_She took one last look, and ran _

**II Frank **

Frank walked up the driveway to his old house in British Columbia, Canada

He sighed as he shoved open the squeaky door

He walked up to his room and moved a painting with the Canadian flag out of the way. Behind it was a hole in the wall, he reached his hand through and brought out a parchment written in Mandarin

_Sunday, November, 11, 2010 _

_Hi me, _

_I have decided to write me a letter, _

_Today we had Mom's funeral. Why did she have to leave? _

_Why did she have to die? _

_Why did they need to start that war in the first place? _

_Why? _

_I hate that freaking war _

_Grandmother says I should be proud that my mother served for the better of the world _

_But I can't when she isn't here to celebrate it with me. _

_Yesterday we went to Ottawa to see our lawyer. Mom left me with all she had _

_Grandmother hasn't been the same either _

_I have been getting my pain and anger out through archery _

_Grandmother is calling for lunch _

_Bye, _

_Frank (Fai) _

Frank sighed and gently set the piece of parchment on his bed in the rays of the sun. He turned into an eagle, and jumped out the window

_He didn't look back _

**III Annabeth **

Annabeth rummaged around in the Athena cabin, organizing all the things she had kept for so long. Throwing away, keeping, striating, until she came across a piece of paper.

A letter

She slowly unfolded it

_Monday, June 1st, 2001 _

_Greetings future me, _

_Annabeth here with the worst news in the world. _

_Thalia has died _

_Her father: Zeus, turned her into a Pine tree. She now lives on protecting the boarders of camp. _

_Luke is so sad. When Luke is sad, so am I. _

_Stupid monsters, why did they have to kill her? _

_What did she do to make them so mad? _

_Camp is cool, everyone is friendly. Luke is always there too. _

_But it's not the same without Thalia _

_I have to go to archery _

_Sincerely, _

_Annabeth _

Annabeth lifted her head to the sound of the conch horn.

She sighed and walked out of her cabin to see campers young and old playing tag and other games. The sun was shining down on her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in.

She saw Percy walk out of his cabin with Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the seven.

He waved his hand as if to say '_come join us' _

She smiled at the smiling faces of her friends and Seaweed Brain.

A smile grew on her face.

_She dropped the letter, and ran _

**IV Percy **

Percy opened the door to his apartment, when something fluttered out of a crack in the door frame.

He picked it up with a puzzled look on his face. He walked inside and shut the door, then walked towards the couch and sat down.

He opened the letter

_Saturday, August 18th, 2003 _

_Hi Percy, _

_Happy birthday, if you could call it happy. _

_Gabe gave me my birthday present today, which means he punched me. _

_Mommy gave me blue jellybeans and blue cake. _

_It was awesome! _

_Then when she ran down to the store to get some stuff, Smelly Gabe gave me my gift. _

_Why does he hate me? _

_He's a stupid big old jerk _

_A real jackass _

_My real daddy is never around for my birthday, but I still have mommy! _

_Mommy's back from the store. _

_Bye! _

_Percy _

Percy dropped the letter and shook with anger.

Gabe was such a jerk!

'_He's gone. he's gone' _Percy told himself. He looked out towards the bay area.

He sighed and walked of the apartment to the harbor and stood at the end of the dock.

_He closed his eyes, and jumped in _

**V Jason **

Jason walked through New Rome and stopped at Cohort number 5.

He entered and reached onto the self above his bed.

He reached up and grabbed a piece of paper and opened it.

_Friday, July 7th, 2008 _

_Hello, _

_We just defeated Krios and I got elected preator! Isn't that fantastic!? _

_I feel like something is missing and that something is going to go wrong. _

_I think am getting Amnesia, I couldn't remember my birthday a couple days ago and I have been so excited for it since March! _

_Is that bad? _

_Can't stay for much longer Reyna is calling me. _

_I don't exactly trust the guy but, Octavian just predicted that something bad will happen to one of the preators of New Rome. _

_Either me or Reyna. _

_Now I'm getting yelled at, _

_See you soon, _

_Jason _

He chuckled.

Even back then his instincts were flawless, and how excited he was to have been elected preator.

He sighed

_Preator _

The word sounded foreign in his mouth.

Oh well.

He looked outside. It was starting to turn dusk, also meaning dinner.

_He turned on his heel, and walked towards the sunset _

**VI Piper **

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

That's all Piper had been doing, waiting for something to happen.

Of course nothing did because all the monsters were gone so she decided to go back to live with her dad for a while.

Sitting in her room she picked up a piece of paper laying on her bed.

_Saturday, October, 9th, 2010 _

_Hi Pipes, _

_Dad's insane assistant, Jane. Hates me _

_She wants to get rid of me because a guy gave me a BMW, but then he called the cop's on me saying that I stole it! _

_Jerk _

_Anyways, Jane, she is a sourpuss, cranky abusive. I don't dare tell dad, I know how busy he is with work and everything. _

_So yeah, Jane locked me in my room. _

_Cook is coming up with a PBJ sandwich. _

_Do you think running away is a good idea? _

_Who am I kidding! I'm talking to myself! _

_Bye, _

_Piper _

Piper shook her head. She was almost the exact same back then.

She chuckled.

She picked up the paper and ran downstairs and to the door.

"Where you going Pipes?" Tristan McLean asked.

"Out, be back soon" she replied and ran out the door and leaped off the porch step.

She ran until she was at a small park. She climbed to the top of the monkey bars, and let the paper fly away into the wind.

_Soaring into the clouds, _

**VII Hazel **

Hazel walked though the fields of Asphodel. Oh, how she hated being back there. But she needed something.

She spotted a lonely tree on the very edge of the area, she reached her hand into the dark hole in the centre of the tree.

Aha! She found what she was looking for, she grasped her hand around the dark, grayish, bark and pulled. When her hand was free, she was holding a piece of bark from the very same tree she reached her hand into. Scribbled on the bark with charcoal, were words.

_December, 1957 _

_Hi, _

_I have died, found some charcoal, ripped off some bark and started writing down things so I could read it later and remember if I started to lose my memory. _

_First things first, I am a daughter of Pluto, the king down here. _

_Second, my birthday is in December I'm just not sure what date. _

_Last, my favorite food is Gumbo. _

_I will not write down the bad memories because no one wants that. _

_I have to go. _

_Hope you find this again. _

_Hazel _

Hazel grabbed the bark and ran over to a flaming bush. She didn't need this anymore, she already knew all these things!

She took one long, last look.

_And tossed it in the flames _

**VIII Nico **

Walking through the streets of Venice, Italy, was always a soothing method for Nico Di'Angelo. But he wasn't here for a stress reliever, he was here on a mission.

He turned a corner and walked down an alleyway. Suddenly turning off a fence he stared strait at a cracked brick wall. Slowly, he gently wriggled one of he lower bricks, behind it, was a small hole, and inside the hole, was a small quarter of paper.

He picked it up and slid to the ground. Looking at the messy Italian staring back at him.

_Italy, !943 _

_Hello! _

_Nico here! _

_Today, Bianca taught me spelling so I decided to try it out myself. _

_So here we are, testing my writing skills. _

_I have to go or else the bullies will find me. They tease me about how small and weird I am. _

_Bye Bye! _

Nico sighed a heavy sigh.

He turned around and placed the letter carefully back into it's hiding place.

_Never to be discovered again _

**IX Leo **

Leo walked back to the now empty dry field of what used to be his mother's shop.

He walked towards the rickety old picnic table at the back and sat down reading the the scorch marks that were words in Spanish

_Hola! _

_Guess what Mama built today? Guess! _

_A Go kart! _

_She said I can ride it whenever I want when she installs the engine and brakes! _

_Isn't that awesome! I'm sooooo excited! I can ride it up and down the street and drive through our grumpy neighbor's yard! _

_I can't wait _

_Uh oh, Tia is heading towards me.. _

_Gooood Byeeeeee! _

_Leo _

Leo laughed at how hyper he was, and still is.

He remembered that go kart, with it's flaming strips. It was awesome!

Until he crashed and it broke to pieces. He cried and his mother hugged him tight against her.

He sighed.

Leo ignited his index finger and lowered it to the old table and slowly, burned Morse code into the table.

_-. - - -.. -... -.- . - .- - .- -..- .. .-.. - ...- . -.- - ..- _

_Goodbye Mama, I love you _

* * *

**You do not know how long I have been working on this! So yeah, probably one of the longest one-shots I have written. Byeeeee! (I know Hazel's and Nico's birthday, I just forgot and was to lazy to look it up) **


End file.
